Smallville (Season 11, E11 Fan-Made)
by christian.shafer.1
Summary: Following the continuation from the Mid-Season finale the after shocks are felt by the heroes and villains alike. What new threats will rise? Find out who rears there head this episode. I hope you enjoy this episode. Let me know what you think and if you haven't check out my other episodes. I do not own the DC characters or Smallville and this does follow the show's story.
**Season 11- Episode 11: Present**

 _Scene: John Stewart is now back at the cave trying to explain to Bruce what he saw and how much it bothers him. With Barry now back on his world Bruce decided to have measures in place to measure Tachyon Particle activity. Dick Grayson is also present in the conversation going on. It is early evening in Gotham City, and Alfred is walking down to the cave holding a small black ball of fur looking almost disgusted_.

 **John Stewart** : * _Now visible paranoid and trying to rationalize what he saw_ * Bruce I am telling you this Superman figure looks exactly like the freak mutant we encountered in Gotham a few weeks ago.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Trying to calm John down_ * I am not sure what you saw or think you saw, but there is no physical evidence to say Superman would even come to Gotham other than him trying to help yesterday when the Tachyon engine was giving off that much radiation.

 **John Stewart** : Look I get that. I know it doesn't make any sense, but you didn't see what I saw. * _Now trying to calm himself down and sitting down while visibly sweating_ *

 **Dick Grayson** : * _Noticing Alfred coming down and holding something_ * Umm… Bruce, what is Alfred holding? * _Trying to figure out what Alfred is holding from afar and John now also looking over to notice Alfred_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Smiling slightly to himself_ * Actually it's funny you should ask. He is going to be trained to be the mansions watchdog. I told Alfred I thought it might be a good idea with us all being out every night lately.

 **Alfred** : * _Now reaching the group setting the black puppy down on the cold, hard ground_ * I will say Master Wayne, I do not know why you insisted on getting this little fur ball.

 **Bruce Wayne** : Well Alfred he has to be trainable. We still need to think of a name for him. * _Now watching the puppy begin to take little steps around the lit areas of the cave_ *

 **Alfred** : Well if he is to be a watchdog might I suggest something short to make sure it is a strong name. * _Now brushing the hairs off of him_ *

 **Dick Grayson** : * _Now leaning down to pet the puppy_ * That's a great idea Alfred, something strong something like… Ace. * _Smiling at the small life now almost lighting up the room with curiosity_ *

 **John Stewart** : Ace? * _Now smiling to himself visibly relaxing with the puppy in the room_ * I like that name.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Picking up the puppy_ * We will figure out a name for him don't worry. * _The puppy now trying to lick his face_ * But for now we need to figure out what you did see and how that is even possible.

 _Scene: Lex can be seen sitting in his office staring out of the window, silently. Dressed in his usual business attire. Holding a small transmitter that was left for him by Thawne. Looking irritated Lex turns around and picks up the phone on his desk to dial someone_.

 **Lex** : * _Dialing the phone taking in a deep breath_ * Winslow, I have need of you. What do you know about stabilization of portals in space?

 **Toyman** : * _Standing in what appears to be a nearly abandoned warehouse_ * Sounds like a challenge. I am more one for destabilization of bombs and such myself. But what do you need?

 **Lex** : What if I told you that we are not the only Earth in existence? * _Now leaning back placing the transmitter on the desk in front of him_ *

 **Toyman** : Mr. Luthor you can't possibly believe that there is. The scientific evidence is so thin about that subject. The chances of that being true are just almost preposterous.

 **Lex** : * _Now beginning to get irritated with Toyman_ * Winslow I don't care about your thoughts or the lack of evidence I promise you it is true. I have been explained how it works I have the materials needed I need a large scale frequency generator. Can you do that?

 **Toyman** : Of course Mr. Luthor it is simply I have designed a bomb based on one. * _Now grinning_ * I am sure I can make the frequency generator component again.

 **Lex** : * _Now grinning_ * Good, now get to work before I throw you back in prison. * _Hanging up the phone_ *

 **Guard** : * _Walking into the room_ * Mr. Luthor we found one of the two men you asked us to track down. What should we do with him sir? * _Holding a stern and strong exposition_ *

 **Lex** : Where is our guest? * _Standing up from his chair_ *

 **Guard** : * _Gulping quietly_ * Well sir we took him to an abandoned warehouse outside of Gotham. We tried to pick a secure discrete location.

 **Lex** : Good prepare my helicopter I am going to Gotham. Now. * _Adjusting his tie and re-centering it_ * Oh, and make sure our guest is… comfortable. Tell no one where I am going I don't want any questions.

 **Guard** : Yes sir, Mr. Luthor of course. * _Nodding to Lex for reassurance then walking out of the office quietly and calmly_ *

 _Scene: Clark is in the Fortress of Solitude alone. The cold breeze blows Clarks cape gently behind him with some snow being picked up from the ground softly swirling around his feet_.

 **Clark** : * _Looking at the control panel_ * Jor-El I have some questions that I need answers to. * _The crystals of the control panel and of parts of the fortress are lighting up_ *

 **Jor-El** : Kal-El you have returned again my son what questions do you seek the answer to?

 **Clark** : Kara do you know where she is? I tried to trace her back to even where Krypton lies in ruin and I couldn't find a trace of her through any of the satellites.

 **Jor-El** : I, as well do not know where your cousin has disappeared to. I worry for her safety but while I tried to scan the stars for her I felt a familiar dark energy working it's way back to full strength.

 **Clark** : What are you talking about father? * _Suddenly a blinding light begins to overfill the fortress blinding everything in light_ *

 **Dr. Fate** : * _Appearing through the void of light_ * Clark Kent, I have been searching for you I come baring a warning of grave fate on its way.

 **Clark** : How did you find me? * _Now gaining back his clarity of sight from the brightness_ *

 **Dr. Fate** : I know where the Fate of every person on this planet lies. I found you through yours. I need to warn you. The numbers of enemies you will have will soon grow, and I cannot warn you enough be leery. Dark forces are joining in hopes to destroy everything you stand for. * _Now waving his hand into the air opening a small glimpse of the future showing Watchtower burning and a couple figures standing at the base_ *

 **Clark** : I have to protect the League. * _Floating into the air_ * They need me.

 **Jor-El** : Kal-El you must be patient. Rushing there now with no prior plans set in place for any fate is treacherous in itself my son.

 **Dr. Fate** : Your father is right. I came to warn you so you may have a chance to change the future. This fate may not become of our world if you know of it's impending doom. * _Closing the vision_ * You cannot tell any other members of the League it is too dangerous to the future. Only you may know.

 **Clark** : Who is coming for me?

 **Dr. Fate** : Beings of unimaginable power, you will not be able to fight this battle alone. Keep your friends close and maybe more shall come. * _Now beginning to glow bright again_ * And good luck Clark Kent. * _Now vanishing from the fortress as quickly as he appeared_ *

 **Clark** : Father what should I do? I can't warn the others.

 **Jor-El** : You must prepare for any threat, but a darkness is coming to Earth. You will need allies to have the strength to overcome this dark power.

 **Clark** : I have the League. I know they will stand by my side. * _Now preparing to leave the fortress_ *

 **Jor-El** : But heed the warning you were given today maybe new allies can aide in your cause Kal-El. I will keep searching for Kara as well you just need to focus on the task at hand.

 **Clark** : Thank you. * _Now bursting out of the fortress flying into the sky_ *

 _Scene: Currently at Watchtower Cyborg is working security scans through the defense systems set in place for Watchtower and doing general maintenance. When suddenly the door into the main room of Watchtower opens and in walks Arthur Curry (Aquaman)._

 **Arthur Curry** : * _Smiling walking in with the trident in hand but wearing normal attire_ * Hey tin man guess who stopped in for a visit.

 **Victor/Cyborg** : * _Looking up from his scans and readings being recorded to Watchtower's security information storage_ * Well if it isn't the fish out of water himself. What brings you out of Atlantis? * _Walking over and offering a hand, smiling_ *

 **Arthur Curry** : * _Shaking his hand_ * Well actually I am here to talk to Clark and you about possible other prisons for our Egyptian friend Clark brought down.

 **Victor/Cyborg** : * _Looking concerned_ * Has he been causing any trouble?

 **Arthur Curry** : Well he has tried using his powers to escape, to no surprise, but he has been threatening to kill all of my people. I want to reassure them he will not escape by maybe transporting him to a more secure facility.

 **Victor/Cyborg** : Of course let me call Clark and let him know we need him here. * _Sending out the call_ * Watchtower to Superman. Come in Superman. We need you here.

 **Clark** : * _Super speeding through the same door Arthur just came through wearing his street clothes_ * Is everything okay? * _Seeing Arthur also in the room_ * Well Arthur I haven't seen you in a while. * _Smiling and giving a handshake_ *

 **Arthur Curry** : Not since you brought our prisoner to Atlantis. Which actually is the business that brings me here. I want to move him to a safer prison. He has threatened the lives of all of my people and I want them to know that they are protected. * _Now setting down his trident against a wall_ *

 **Clark** : * _Now his smile dissipating_ * I understand Arthur. I believe if you feel that it is in the best interesting of the people of Atlantis then we should move him. Well he can't survive in space so we can't have him make the trip to the Mar's prison with Jones. So we will have to think of another way.

 **Victor/Cyborg** : * _Stepping up to the computer_ * I will do some research and calculations to find out what would be required. We will figure it out Arthur. We are all one team.

 **Arthur Curry** : I am glad you both feel the same way. I hope you know if there is any way that I can assist I will do anything in my power. * _Now visibly looking calmer_ *

 **Clark** : Of course Arthur. Now the question is, where is the next best place to put him? * _Thinking to himself_ *

 **Arthur Curry** : Actually I had a little bit of an idea for that already. * _Now stepping up and bringing up a global map on a computer in the room_ * I found a place where he will harm no other person and won't be threatening anyone. * _Now bringing up a picture of a deserted ice island off the coast of the Arctic_ *

 **Victor/Cyborg** : I will do some scans of the land and surrounding area for stability of the island and other factors, but it looks pretty far away from any other regular fishing routes so that hopefully he isn't found.

 **Clark** : Sounds good. I will start looking around for some materials, but Arthur we will need your help with that. * _Fixing his tie and combing his hair back to wear it normally is_ *

 **Arthur Curry** : Of course. Anytime you guys need me let me know. You know how to get ahold of me.

 **Clark** : I will be in touch, but now I have to get back to Daily Planet. Lois and I are supposed to cover a story this afternoon about the local Metropolis Sharks winning streak. * _Giving Arthur a handshake_ * You should come up to the surface more often though Arthur and you are always welcome.

 **Arthur Curry** : * _Nodding his head and picking up his trident_ * I will remember that, but I do have a kingdom and people to watch over.

 **Clark** : I know. I hope to see you soon. * _Now super speeding out of Watchtower_ *

 **Arthur Curry** : Does Clark seem okay to you? * _Turning to Victor_ *

 **Victor/Cyborg** : * _Walking back to a computer and working on finishing the security checks_ * He seemed fine to me. He seemed like just normal Clark to me, why do you ask?

 **Arthur Curry** : I can't put my finger on it, but something just feels or seems off. I will be in touch. Let me know if you need anything. * _Now walking towards the door_ *

 **Victor/Cyborg** : Will do Arthur. * _Pausing for a second_ * Hey Arthur, be careful out there if Clark is acting weird we should all be cautious and check in more often.

 **Arthur Curry** : Will do. * _Now stepping out of the door_ *

 **Tess Mercer** : Victor you seem off. Is something wrong? * _Now her face appearing in one of the monitors_ *

 **Victor/Cyborg** : Well I am thinking about what Arthur said and with Bart and Kara still missing I just worry about the team. We all want them to be save, but with Oliver not really checking in much anymore I feel like most of the team just is gone. Clark, Jones, and I are the only three consistently checking in. I am just hoping Arthur starts to now. * _Looking out the window of the main room_ *

 **Tess Mercer** : I understand your worry. You just have to remember we are all one team. * _Now trying to be reassuring to Victor and smiling on screen_ *

 **Victor/Cyborg** : Thank you Tess. * _Now taking a deep breath_ * Let's get back to work.

 _Scene: Lex is in his person helicopter now landing in Gotham City where he is met by a personal car with driver waiting for his arrival. The car is blacked out with dark tinted windows. The driver standing by the door holding it open for Lex. Gotham is in early evening hours with the sound of buzzling cars and traffic in the background. Lex sits down in the car his door closing and now the driving getting in not too far behind_.

 **Driver** : * _Turning around_ * Good evening Mr. Luthor, the address has already been given to me for our departure today, but are you at all in need of stopping anywhere else this evening? * _Trying to be polite and making sure Lex is okay_ *

 **Lex** : Just to the warehouse is fine. Thank you. * _Now straightening his tie and looking out the window with a cold and hard look on his face_ *

 **Driver** : * _Tip is head slightly to Lex with a smile_ * Yes sir, Mr. Luthor. * _Now turning around and beginning driving and rolling up the window between Lex and himself_ *

 **Lex** : * _Looking out the window to see the smoke of the industrial area of the district sending plumes of smoke into the sky_ * I always did hate this part of Gotham. * _Seeing more and more shady figures walking into what look like run down apartments of downtown Gotham_ * Makes you wonder how Gotham and Metropolis could ever been "sister cities". * _The car now stopping at an abandoned warehouse_ _after about five minutes of time has passed driving through the industrial area of Gotham_ *

 **Driver** : * _Rolling down the window between them_ * Here we are Mr. Luthor is there anything else I can do for you this evening?

 **Lex** : * _Now getting out of the car patting himself off to get the wrinkles out of his clothes from sitting down_ * Just wait here. I will need a ride back. * _Now closing the door and stepping up to the warehouse where he is greeted by a guard at the door_ *

 **Warehouse Guard** : Evening Mr. Luthor. * _Opening the door to let Lex in keeping on hand to his side firmly at all times_ *

 **Lex** : Make sure no one gets in, and that I am not disturbed. * _Now walking through the door into the shadowed hallway alone_ *

 **Warehouse Guard** : Of course. There will be one other guard inside ready if you require his assistance. * _Closing the door behind Lex as he proceeds down the hallway_ *

 **Lex** : * _Making his way down the dimly lit hallway Lex comes to a heavily bolted and industrial plated, cold door with a single armed guard standing at it_ * Our guest is all cozied up and tied down, correct?

 **Armed Guard** : Of course Mr. Luthor we took precautions and used metal cuffs and bindings he won't be moving anywhere anytime soon. * _Holding a gun in one hand with his other hand on the door ready to open_ *

 **Lex** : Good. Be ready for my signal to open the door and to let me out. You will be given further instructions after I leave the facility.

 **Armed Guard** : Yes sir. I will be waiting at the door. Would you like any protection? * _Now pointing to the flak jacket and pistol sitting on a table nearby the door_ *

 **Lex** : That won't be necessary. Just be ready for my signal. * _The guard now opening the door and Lex stepping alone the room is poorly lit with only one table and one lamp at the table with a figure sitting at the far end of the table in the shadows, clearly strapped down_ *

 **Shadowed Figure** : * _Smiling, to clearly show his teeth reflecting the little bit of light there is_ * I wondered when someone would come in for a visit.

 **Lex** : Well I am going to offer you an ultimatum. A job more like really. If you refuse though or try to betray me you won't ever see the light of day again. * _Now taking his seat across from the figure_ *

 **Shadow Figure** : Is that so? Interesting. * _Holding calm in the chair not pulling on the restraints sounding almost sarcastic as if to challenge Lex's threat_ *

 **Lex** : I will make sure you never be found again clown, are we clear? * _Speaking with a firm tone and a cold look across his face_ *

 **Shadow Figure** : * _Grinning again_ * Not clown. Joker. Hahahahahahaha! * _Now laughing to himself like a cackle gaining volume as he continues to laugh_ *


End file.
